Nobody's Hero
by xohwowlovelyx
Summary: After the death of his family, Dick Grayson wants nothing more than revenge. His plans are interrupted when he meets Norah and has to choose between protecting Gotham or keeping someone he's falling in love with. Things get complicated when he has to keep his vigilante secret from her because Norah doesn't believe Gotham needs a hero. Based off of Batman Forever . Robin/OC


I don't own anything in the DC Universe or other characters you recognize. However, I do own Norah Gordon. This story was created by me and if it reflects any other thing you've read it's purely coincidental. Dick Grayson and the OC are about twenty-three years old here. Sorry for the slow start, but I promise it will be uhmazing in future chapters. Enjoy! **Oh, reviews and helpful criticism are welcome C: **

**[Saturday, 9:26 am]**

Dropping her pen on the table, Norah quickly glanced up from proof-reading papers, letting her eyes lock onto her uncle, who was pacing the kitchen.

"Yes, I know it wasn't a freak accident," her uncle, Jim Gordon, said into the phone, "we have detectives looking into it."

Norah knew what he was talking about. Just last night, a bunch of thugs stormed into the circus that was in town, creating havoc and of course, taking innocent lives with them. The famous and acrobatic _Flying Grayson's_ were in Gotham just to provide entertainment for the weekend. Before anyone could react, a handful of masked men began to call out for Batman to come save the circus-goers, but the dark knight never came out to play. With the loud order to teach the city a lesson from an unknown criminal, the acrobatic family was gunned down, with the exception of their youngest son, who was saved once the police swarmed in. As sickening as it sounds, part of Norah wish she had attended the show. No, not to see the horror of a family being torn apart, but because she could have gotten the best insight. Working for the Gotham Gazette was tedious and Norah was growing tired of writing small articles for the paper. She dreamed of writing a hard, hitting story and making her journalism degree worth the labor and hours she put in during college. Plus, it's not like the paper would ever freeze here; there was always something going on in Gotham, even if it was mainly chaos.

Looking out the kitchen window, Norah mentally noted how beautiful the city looked in the morning with the sun reflecting on every building. She knew this place was dangerous than most cities, but she couldn't help but love her hometown. Snapping out of her useless thoughts, Norah noticed her empty coffee cup and stood up to get a refill. Maneuvering around her uncle, she poured herself more coffee and raised an eyebrow as her uncle grabbed a few manila folders off the kitchen counter.

"Yes, there are right here," He nodded as he closed his eyes that were hidden behind his glasses, "I'm going to have someone deliver them right this second. Okay, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, Jim turned towards Norah, a weary but still comforting smile across his face, "You know you're my favorite niece.

Rolling her eyes, Norah smiled, "that's because I'm your only niece."

He wanted her to do something for him. He always gave a small compliment when he needed help with a task. She didn't mind, Norah actually found helping her uncle, who's the commissioner for the Gotham City Police Department, to be quite exciting. As a journalist, everything new and refreshing was intoxicating for her.

Holding up the manila folders, Jim raised furrowed his eyebrows, "Could you drop of these papers for the Grayson boy staying at Bruce Wayne's manor? I know your friends with that billionaire, plus, I have to bust my ass to find out who's behind the circus mess."

"Of course," Norah said as she set her coffee cup down behind her, "I actually haven't seen Bruce for awhile and I'm curious to what new and useless toy he spent his billions on this time."

With a grin on her face, Norah hugged her uncle goodbye and took the manila folders from his hands. Tucking them under her arm, she grabbed her purse and car keys and headed towards the door to one of her oldest friends house.

Rolling down her driver's window, Norah loved nothing more than the cool breeze blowing around her long hair. The drive to Bruce's manor was always enjoyable, especially since it was just outside of the busy city. Trees began to surround her car and she knew the familiar nature scene that began to show on both sides of the road. Bruce was one of her oldest friends whom she met when she was born. He was definitely like an older brother to her, though she harbored a crush on him during her teen years. Norah didn't doubt that he knew, but the two thankfully didn't act on it, especially with him being five years older than her. Now, the two were still close as siblings, especially since Norah's father was the lead lawyer for Wayne Enterprises. Removing her sunglasses, Norah couldn't help but let a smile grow across her face she pulled through the gates of Wayne's manor.

Quickly parking her car in the ridiculously large driveway, Norah didn't hesitate in getting out of the car with the documents her uncle had handed her. Norah began to contemplate how one man could live in such a large house alone as she accidently slammed the car door shut too hard. Alright, so he wasn't alone anymore, not with this Grayson guy and Alfred, but still, didn't he ever feel lonely?

Placing the folders under her arm once again, Norah knocked on the front door, allowing a little more force than usual in the song for her arrival. Watching the door open, Norah was surprised it wasn't Alfred or Bruce who answered her, but rather a stranger with a smile on his face. He was taller, a good five or six inches than her, with blue eyes and light brown hair. Norah couldn't help but notice his muscular arms showing in his white t-shirt as his right arm was still holding onto the door handle. He was certainly attractive, there was no doubting that, but Norah had her fair share of guys like him. The ones who know how good-looking they are and don't hesitate in shoving it down other people's throats. Plus, he was living with Bruce, the guy who was known for being a playboy. Surely this trait would rub off on him.

"Hi," Norah smiled as she raised an eyebrow, trying to cut away the unnecessary and awkward silence between the two.

"Hi," The boy repeated as a smile occupied his face that reached his blue eyes.

Biting her bottom lip and trying to do her best to avoid any uncomfortable flirting, Norah stuck out her hand, "Norah Gordon."

Standing up straighter, the boy ran a hand through his hair, as if he was purposely trying to show off how much he could bench.

Sticking out his hand and grasping hers, the boy smiled, "I'm Dick, Dick Grayson."


End file.
